


Hearing Aids

by KittyKatBella



Series: Deaf Stans [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Deaf Characters - Freeform, Deaf Stans, Hearing aids, Kid Stans, Stan being Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: The young Stan twins finally have their own hearing aids! Unfortunately, Stan has to ruin that.





	Hearing Aids

**Author's Note:**

> Art by primepulse on Tumblr. They're like, 6 and a half. The Stans can't talk yet because they haven't had speech therapy, but they can sign pretty well.

 

"Now I need you two to pay attention very closely."

Stan and Ford nodded.

"You both need to be very careful with these," Ma said, signing her words very clearly. "They're expensive. If you break or lose them, I won't be able to buy you another pair for... at least a few weeks. Do you understand?"

 _Yes, Ma,_ the Stans signed. She picked up the first set of hearing aids and gestured Ford forward. The boy sat down in front of her, waiting patiently as she fit the hearing aids around his ears.

"How is it?" She asked. Ford frowned slightly.

 _I still_ _can't_ _hear_ _you,_ he told her.

"You won't be able to hear completely," Ma explained. "It's to help you know what's going on around you."

Ford nodded in understanding and smiled.

 _Then_ _I_ _guess_ _they're_ _great,_ he signed.

"Great," Ma smiled and kissed his forehead before pulling Stan closer. She put in his hearing aids and he looked around. "Are they ok?"

 _They feel weird,_ Stan signed, reaching up to tug at them. Ma grabbed his hand, pulling it back down.

"You can't mess with them, Stan," she scolded lightly. "Ok? They might feel weird now, but you'll get used to then."

 _Ok,_ Stan nodded.

\-----

A hand roughly grabbed the back of Stan's shirt, and he jerked back as he was brought to a halt. He turned around, looking up at his older brother in asking.

" _You,_ mister, need to slow down," Shermie told him. Stan pouted and stomped beside his twin when they began walking again.

 _I'll_ _race you_ _once_ _we reach the beach,_ Ford challenged. _First one to the swings._

 _You're_ _on,_ Stan grinned. As soon as the twins' shoes hit the sand, they took off towards the swing set and left Shermie far behind. They giggled as they ran, kicking up sand behind them. Stan jumped for the swing set, grabbing hold of the frame a second before his twin did.

 _Beat you!_ Stan stuck his tongue out playfully. Ford pouted and punched Stan's arm lightly. Stan laughed and punched him back. They turned and watched as Shermie caught up to them, panting.

"What... did I tell... you two... about running off?" He asked.

 _Sorry!_ The twins signed, not looking at all sorry.

Shermie sighed, setting the beach bag down in the sand and sitting on one of the swings. Stan and Ford pulled their shirts off, excited to go swimming in the ocean. Shermie pulled Ford towards him, fumbling with the hearing aids in his ears. Once he got them out, he set them on top of the bag and looked up for Stan.

"STANLEY!" He yelled. Ford whipped around to see bolting towards the water. He screamed out at the top of his lungs in warning and ran towards his twins. Of course, Stan didn't hear him, and dove right into the water with his hearing aids still in.

When Ford didn't stop screaming in panic, Shermie placed his hand over his mouth. Finally Ford stopped, looking worriedly up at Shermie and then out at the water. Stan surfaced, apparently crying and his hands over his ears. Shermie hurried over to him, pulling him onto the sand.

"Oh Stan," Shermie groaned, quickly pulling off the sparking hearing aids. Stan sniffed, wiping at his face. "This is why you can't just go diving into the water anymore. Look, you broke 'em."

Stan looked down shamefully, drawing lines in the sand with his finger. Shermie sighed, pocketing the broken hearing aids. He tapped Stan's leg, making the boy look up at him.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream," Shermie said. Stan and Ford instantly perked up.

 _Ice cream!_ They signed, both yelling continuously. It didn't have the same panic behind it that Ford's earlier screaming it. This time, excitement propelled the noise. The twins bounced off down the beach, trying to pull their brother with them.

"Hold on, I need to get the bag!" Shermie laughed. "And Ford, you need your hearing aids."

Ford nodded, plopping down in the sand and allowing Shermie to reapply the devices. As soon as he finished, Ford shot up and helped Stan to pull their older brother down towards the ice cream stand.


End file.
